


Meet the Parents

by Selador



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, and they are kevin and captain holt, prompto has good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: "When his dad suggested he invite Prompto’s parents over for dinner, Noctis tried to talk him out of it. But Regis, with some sort of misguided determination to be some kind of normal father who meets the parents of his son’s friend, ignored him."





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bsponge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsponge/gifts).



> bsponge submitted the following prompt: "Hmmm... how about that B99/FFXV crossover you mentioned once? Holt/Kevin meeting Regis. Guards/glaives are all 

“My son tells me that you’re a captain in Insomnia’s police force,” Regis says over dinner. Noctis eats his dinner, glancing across the long, solid wood dining table from his dad to Prompto’s father. 

Prompto’s father, who Noctis has never known as any other title but Captain Holt, remains as stoic as he always is. Despite the fact that Noctis knows Captain Holt likes the kind of fancy shit they have in the Citadel, he seems completely unimpressed.

Maybe it’s because he pretty resolutely dislikes Noctis. Or, well--as Prompto explained it, dislikes the system Noctis represents.

“But he’s part of the system, too,” Noctis protested.

“Right,” Prompto said, “but he’s a gay, black man in the police force, climbing the ranks despite the odds everyone else is stacking against him and trying to use his power to make changes so others don’t have to do the same thing he’s doing.”

“Wow, Prom,” Noctis muttered, fixing his tie yet again. It was before his first dinner at Prompto’s house with both of his parents present, and all of Noct’s interactions with Holt were distinctly cold and not very subtle.

(At first Noctis thought Holt was always like that, until he had said as much, and Prompto had responded without pausing from his game, “Oh, no, he definitely doesn’t like you. I mean, he is always like that, but he doesn’t like most people.”)

The dinner went about as badly as Noctis had feared, but Kevin was at least a mitigating factor. Holt only managed to make Noctis feel like all of his royal education was somehow inadequate because he doesn’t know much about _orchids_ , of all things.

When his dad suggested he invite Prompto’s parents over for dinner, Noctis tried to talk him out of it. But Regis, with some sort of misguided determination to be some kind of normal father who meets the parents of his son’s friend, ignored him.

And here they are, Noctis waiting with barely concealed tension because he knows that at some point, Captain Holt will say something so indirectly confrontational that even Noctis doesn’t know how his dad might respond.

Shiva, he hopes this doesn’t end in a charge of treason. That’d be one hell of a way to lose his only friend.

“I am,” Captain Holt says. “The position is new, but I am confident that my leadership will beget exemplary results.”

Captain Holt talks like he belongs in the Citadel, and yet, Noctis’ sense of impending disaster only increases.

“It is a shame,” Captain Holt continues, and the dread solidifies like lead in Noctis’ gut. _Here it comes_ , he thinks. “That it took so long for the Commissioner to grant me captaincy.”

“Well,” Regis says, unaware of the danger. “I’m sure that whatever reasons there were for the delay have only given you time to be a much better captain now.”

“Yes,” Holt says, “I’m sure that the discriminatory laws you passed barring gay men like myself from holding a supervisory position in law enforcement that was only repealed last year will help me be a better captain now.”

Oh, gods, that was so much worse than Noctis thought. And the room goes silent, he can’t even hear the Crownsguards _breathe_ behind him.

“Hey, Dad,” Prompto says suddenly and loudly. “What’s that new book you’re reading to teach your students?”

“Well, it’s not a _new_ book, per se,” Kevin jumps on the lead immediately. “There’s nothing really new with the Classics. But I have been debating whether or not to teach a more controversial text about the nature of the Astrals, _Ifrit’s Inferno_. Noctis, have you read it during your studies?”

“Part of it, yeah,” Noctis says, so grateful that the book’s lure of sin and sex had been enough to get him to start it a couple years ago. “How come you’re considering adding it to the curriculum?”

“Well, one of my colleagues had an interesting take on it. His take is absurd, of course, but I think it might be useful when structuring some of my more religion-oriented lectures.” Kevin keeps on, effectively halting both Holt and Regis, with the aid of Noctis and Prompto. Holt remains quiet, and aside from polite inquiries, his own father keeps distant during the conversation.

After Prompto and his dads depart, Noctis sits at the table awkwardly with Regis. One of the Crownsguards behind him cough a bit.

“What interesting people,” Regis says finally.

“Yeah. I think dinners at Prompto’s house have been more stressful than any political function,” Noctis says.

“We’ll have to have them over for dinner again soon,” Regis declares, to Noct’s horror. “I’ll have my assistant reach out to them.

“Dad, no,” Noctis says.

“Don’t be dramatic, Noctis,” Regis says, “besides, I’d love to continue my conversation with Captain Holt. I would appreciate to gain his insight into how to better manage Insomnia’s law enforcement.”

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine "ifrit's inferno" is a bit like dante's inferno, but with more sex


End file.
